


The brightest stars in sky

by Chiaraa



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M, soft
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaraa/pseuds/Chiaraa
Summary: [Breve fanfiction a tratti malinconica a tratti soft, ambientata nel 2019, ma con diversi mini flashback sui momenti nel Villaggetto.]Lauro e Edoardo sono rimasti chiusi nello studio per incidere un nuovo pezzo e tra ricordi e coccole, nasce l'atmosfera perfetta per registrarla."Lauro annuisce, questo pezzo è memoria, perfetta rappresentazione della notte, dei loro occhi che si perdono nelle sfumature delle iridi e nel nero delle pupille dell'altro, dei loro baci e del loro abbraccio caldo su questo divano di pelle rovinato, su cui altre notti si sono fatti travolgere dalla voglia dell'altro, dall’impellente bisogno di amarsi."
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The brightest stars in sky

**Author's Note:**

> In questo periodo ho veramente poco tempo per scrivere, ma era da un paio di giorni che avevo voglia di raccontare di Lauro e Edo in studio insieme per registrare un pezzo, quindi eccoci qui!  
> Dedico come sempre questa ff alle intellettuali e a tutte le stupende personcine del fandom, che mi tengono compagnia durante questa quarantena e mi supportano sempre ;)   
> Buona lettura
> 
> (i fatti sono tutti di mia invenzione e non si vuole ledere ai personaggi utilizzati)

Capita spesso a Lauro di chiudersi in studio fino ad orari impensabili, ancora con la mente in moto alle due o alle tre del mattino, quando il silenzio che lo circonda permette ai suoi pensieri di volare leggeri e atterrare su carta. Lauro si immerge in questa magica atmosfera: una cannetta tra le dita, una finestra da cui ammirare il buio profondo della notte e una penna, solo questo per dar sfogo alla sua mente tormentata, solo questo per generare la sua arte.

Un po’ come quando lui e il suo team, circondati dall’ambiente settembrino romano, si chiudono per un mese nel Villaggetto, un mese solo di musica, di notti insonni a trasformare emozioni in canzoni, emozioni di un cuore fragile che altrimenti non verrebbero esternate.

Per Lauro è stato difficile far leggere i suoi testi ad altri le prime volte, erano testi profondi, carichi di rabbia, che raccontavano le parti più difficili della sua vita, parti che non voleva dimenticare, ma che erano dannatamente difficili da ricordare e da raccontare.

Quanto è cresciuto Lauro da allora, quanto è cambiato il suo modo di essere e anche la sua musica, quanto è cambiato il mondo che lo circonda e le persone al suo fianco. Una però c’è sempre stata, una persona speciale, che sa tutto quello che ha passato e che riesce a farlo sentire vivo, felice, spensierato, una persona in grado di tirare fuori il Lauro ragazzino che vuole sempre giocare e divertirsi.

Ed eccolo lì, Edoardo, seduto sul divano dietro di lui, con il pc tra le mani, intento a lavorare su qualche nuovo beat. “Quanta strada avemo fatto…” riflette Lauro tirando una boccata di fumo e abbassando la canna subito dopo.  
Edo alza appena lo sguardo e annuisce, sorridendogli dolcemente. Quanti ne ha visti Lauro di questi sorrisi, ormai ha perso il conto. 

Sembra passato così poco da quando gli rivolgeva quello stesso sguardo mentre montavano i primi pezzi col computer fisso nella sua cantina. Quei maledetti occhi che lo hanno fatto andare fuori di testa dal primo giorno e quell’ aura sempre positiva che lo circonda, quel senso di felicità e sicurezza che solo lui sa trasmettergli.

Lauro sorride, abbandonando per un attimo la penna sul tavolino e, con essa, anche il testo della canzone che quella sera stava prendendo forma. Si gira sulla sedia e ammira Edo lavorare, gli auricolari nelle orecchie e la testa altrove, nel suo mondo. Lauro si è sempre preso un po’ di tempo per guardarlo mentre lavora, il modo in cui si fa avvolgere dalla musica, la stessa musica che poi avvolge anche la sua voce, un connubio perfetto. 

Lauro e Edo proseguono sempre con il loro lavoro la sera tardi, quando tutti se ne vanno e riescono a contemplare insieme il silenzio dello studio vuoto, scandendolo solo con qualche parola e le prime note di un nuovo beat, che nel giro di poco diventerà storia.

Lauro ripensa a quando, al Villaggetto, passata la mezzanotte, tutti i ragazzi del suo team andavano nelle proprie camere per riposare, lasciando le rispettive stanze di registrazione. Ognuno lì ha una sua stanza, dove si suona qualcosa o si produce qualcos’altro. Lauro passava la maggior parte del suo tempo nella stanza di Edoardo, ad osservarlo mixare suoni, creare musica nuova, visionaria. Uno spettacolo.

“T’è presa la vena malinconica sta sera, Laurè?” gli domanda Edoardo, con la voce un pelo assonnata, mentre alza gli occhi dal suo lavoro, per incastrarli in quelli di Lauro. Ecco un'altra cosa che Edo riesce a fare benissimo, riesce a capire sempre gli stati d’animo di Lauro, a percepire le sfumature della sua anima, come nessun altro sa fare.

“Me vuoi leggere nel pensiero?” scherza Lauro, alzandosi allora dalla sedia e sprofondando nel divano accanto a Edo. Accavalla dunque le gambe e si allunga sullo schienale, guardando l’altro da un’angolazione un po’ diversa, da cui riesce a vedere perfettamente i suoi zigomi taglienti e il profilo delle sue labbra.

“È il mio superpotere! Lo devo usà!” risponde Edoardo, mettendogli le mani sulle tempie e fingendo di rubargli i pensieri, una scena da film. Lauro scoppia a ridere, scuotendo la testa. Se qualcuno li vedesse ora, li prenderebbe per pazzi.

“Non te movere, La’” lo ammonisce Edo, appoggiando il computer sul pavimento e girandosi, per immobilizzare Lauro tra le sue gambe e il divano. Gli ferma il mento con una mano, per convincerlo a farlo stare al gioco, un po’ come fa Lauro con lui sul palco.

“Allora, a che sto pensando?” gli domanda Lauro divertito, mentre Edo si avvicina ancora un po’ al suo volto e lo studia attentamente, cercando di carpire, solo lui sa come, i pensieri del cantante, che non la smette di ridere alla vista del suo chitarrista che fa il cretino per lui.

Edo assume un’espressione sempre più corrucciata e attenta, e Lauro, che non riesce a resistere a questa visione, gli lascia un bacio a stampo sulle labbra. Edo si finge offeso, guardandolo di sbieco, ma il sorrisetto sulle sue labbra lo tradisce.

“Non se po' lavorà con te” sbuffa “Proprio ora che stavo a capì tutto…”

Lauro ride di gusto, consapevole che Doms non solo non ci stava capendo un cazzo, ma non sa manco fare l’attore.

Edo si sporge ancora un po’ verso Lauro per lasciargli un paio di baci sulle labbra, mentre l’altro accompagna i suoi movimenti, accarezzandogli la nuca e stringendolo sempre più a sé. Lauro ancora non ci crede che dopo anni e anni di paranoie, ora può baciare Edo quando vuole e amarlo quanto vuole, consapevole di essere ricambiato. Sa di non essere l’unico nel cuore di Edoardo, ma va bene così, nemmeno la sua piccola parte egoista vorrebbe allontanarlo da Vale e tantomeno da Mina.

Edoardo sfrutta la disattenzione di Lauro per rubargli la canna dalle dita e portarsela alle labbra con nonchalance, lasciando poi che un’ampia nuvola di fumo riempia l’abitacolo. Lauro si appoggia alla sua spalla con un braccio: la sua posizione preferita sul palco, durante le interviste e anche in questi momenti. Un contatto minimo, formale, naturale, che però gli permette di sentirsi vicino a Edo. La sua spalla ha sempre avuto un posto per lui e Lauro ama aggrapparsi a queste certezze, all’idea che ci sono cose che non cambieranno mai.

Lauro si ricorda quando, in passato, poteva permettersi solo questo genere di gesti per cercare contatto con lui. Al Villaggetto, specialmente, si trovavano spesso da soli per lavorare alle basi e per Lauro ogni scusa era buona per stare il più vicino possibile a Edo, che dal suo canto, non si allontanava mai.

Erano capaci di restare ore davanti al pc, solo per il piacere di quella vicinanza, tanto da finire per passare intere notti insonni, lì in quella piccola stanza. Passavano dal creare musica, al chiacchierare di cose più o meno serie, fino ad arrivare a contemplare insieme il silenzio, un silenzio occupato dai loro sguardi e dal battito sincronizzato dei loro cuori.

Lauro sorride ripensando a quelle immagini, vagabonda tra i nitidi ricordi di un anno prima.   
Si gira appena e abbraccia Edo, riempiendosi i polmoni del suo profumo, quell’essenza magica, mista all’odore di fumo, odore di casa. Edo si sposta appena, per allungare un braccio sulla schiena di Lauro e accarezzare la stoffa della maglietta in cotone, sembra quasi che voglia tracciare con le dita il viso del demone tatuato sotto di essa. Mani abili che potrebbero riprodurre senza problemi quel tatuaggio, mani che conoscono Lauro fin troppo bene e che ora lo stringono in quell’abbraccio che ha qualcosa di magico. 

Cuori freddi che si scaldano a vicenda, in equilibrio precario sul vuoto. Il loro è un sentimento così forte, potente come il vento quando ti affacci da un'auto in corsa. Tutto questo in due mani che si stringono, in due occhi che si cercano e si trovano, occhi che hanno visto tutto, occhi che conoscono la storia dell'altro, occhi che sembrano rivivere ogni momento insieme appena si incontrano.

"Te faccio sentì la base, dai viè qua” lo chiama Edo, con la voce bassissima, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
Lauro si sistema meglio in quell’abbraccio, permettendo all’altro di posizionare il portatile sulle sue gambe, e si lascia cullare dalla musica, muovendo appena la testa per tenere il tempo.

Inizia allora a cantare le prime note del motivetto che ha in testa, ricostruendo il suono della batteria e della chitarra con la voce. Già si vede a cantare questa canzone sul palco del prossimo concerto, a sentirla urlare dalle persone che lo acclamano da sotto il palco. Parte il ritornello e Lauro lascia un veloce bacio sulle labbra del suo produttore. Azzarda allora a cantare un paio delle parole del testo, che si adagiano leggere sulle note della base, creando già una prima visione del brano.

Edoardo lo guarda sognante e Lauro si perde nei suoi occhi ancora una volta, questi sguardi se li scambieranno così sul palco, proprio su queste parole, su questa parte del beat.

"Lo registriamo 'sta notte?" Domanda Doms, indicando il computer sulle sue gambe con un rapido gesto della mano.

Lauro annuisce, questo pezzo è memoria, perfetta rappresentazione della notte, dei loro occhi che si perdono nelle sfumature delle iridi e nel nero delle pupille dell'altro, dei loro baci e del loro abbraccio caldo su questo divano di pelle rovinato, su cui altre notti si sono fatti travolgere dalla voglia dell'altro, dall’impellente bisogno di amarsi.

Questo pezzo racconta della voce di Lauro alle tre del mattino, che risuona nella quiete e lo fa brillare, una stella più luminosa di tutte quelle che possono vedere dalla finestra dello studio. Lui e Doms, due stelle della stessa costellazione, che insieme creano grandi figure e condividono la loro luce, brillando ancora di più.


End file.
